Sha Gojyo/Introduction
Sha Gojyo (沙悟浄, Sha Gojō) is a hanyou, a cross between a youkai and a human, and uses Shakujo, a metal staff-like weapon with a sickle and chain, as his primary means of combat. He is a one of the four members of the Sanzo Ikkou and though he carries no visible significance to the group, he is very essential to their harmony. Personality Because he is a halfbreed, Gojyo gets labeled everywhere he goes. Called a child of taboo and unclean by those who recognize his origins, Gojyo hides the pain and discomfort this causes with sly remarks and laughs. Though most people label him before ever getting to know him, Gojyo doesn't let people's opinions stop him. He's the only member of the group with street smarts, though he often seems to be asking for death by teasing Genjo Sanzo. One of his hobbies is picking on Son Goku, and because the two can be childish, they argue almost constantly. The only time he keeps his mouth shut is when someone--usually Cho Hakkai--is either seriously hurt or angry. Otherwise he is quick to crack a joke and says whatever comes to mind. He is slightly vain of his good looks and strong physique, and has been shown working out with hand weights between battles, claiming that "ladies will cry if I don't keep my temple sculpted"Saiyuki Vol 9, ch. 51 - page 63. Though he boasts frequently of his conquests and his sex appeal, in reality his seductions seldom seem to work out, which he accepts philosophically. He is always kind to children'' --probably because he really sympathizes with them due to his out history--'' and will go far out of his way to protect them, even when they appear as enemies to the party.Saiyuki Vol 7, ch. 37 - page 21. Gojyo is an avid smoker, usually seen smoking even more than Sanzo. Sanzo appears to dislike Gojyo's brand of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and taking it out almost instantlySaiyuki Reload Vol 1, act. 04 - page 172. He is also seen as a 'womanizer' by most people and a 'pervert' by Goku. Gojyo even claims that he is going to die in the arms of a beautiful woman, and that dying on the way West is not an optionSaiyuki Vol 6, ch. 34 - page 141. While most of the group usually frowns upon his dirty jokes/inappropriate manner, they see him as "a dependable big brother" and an irreplaceable companionSaiyuki Vol 8, ch. 43 - page 36, as noted when he leaves and the group goes to search for him. Appearance ]]Sha Gojyo is 6'1" tall and about 160 pounds of bone, hair, and muscle. His blood-red hair and eyes mark him as a "child of taboo", a half-human, half-youkai. Carved deep across his left cheekbone are two slightly curving scars - a memento from age twelve, when his stepmother attacked him with an axSaiyuki Vol 2, ch. 07 - page 46. As ashamed as he is of his scars and coloring, he's proud of the rest of his bodySaiyuki Reload Vol 9, act. xx "Aimto be the best in the world!" Arc Beginning - page 148, and takes great pleasure in showing it off, wearing tight pants and frequently going without a shirt at all. Topless, his ribs and collarbone are even more prominent, but he wears his scrawniness well and he's got a good layer of hard-won muscle over all the rest. He's been fighting for his life for over ten yearsSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three - page 43, and it shows, not only in his muscles and bony ribs, but in a thousand little scars, from scrapes, cuts, bites. In Gensomaden Saiyuki , his outfits are mostly pronounced to suit his style. His initial appearance has him wearing a blue leather collared vest with a white tank top underneath, brown baggy pants with a large black belt tucked into his tank top and black boots. He also wears wristbands in each side and a blue headband on his forehead. His blood-red hair becomes lighter in this appearance. In both Saiyuki Reload and Saiyuki Reload Gunlock, Sha Gojyo now wears a modern outfit as a contrast to his previous primary attire. He wears a brown leather jacket in a black collar with a white sleeveless loose shirt, black jeans with a brown belt to his waist and brown leather shoes. His headband is now changed to brown to match his outfit. His blood-red hair is no longer changing color like in the previous series but it shows his natural hair color. When he, Genjo Sanzo and Cho Hakkai are drying their wet clothes and being trapped by the demon's power except Son Goku, his black jeans is shown to be hipster and also applies to both Sanzo and Hakkai's jeans. As a child while being abused by his stepmother and being protected by his half-older brother, Sha Jien, Gojyo wears only a white short sleeve loose shirt and black jeans. Relationships , Trusted Friend and Roommate]] Cho Hakkai - Gojyo and Hakkai are best friends. Years ago, Gojyo found the mortally wounded Gonou lying in the middle of the roadSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 24 - page 15. At first he thought it was a corpse. Gojyo helped Gonou, taking him to his house, securing medical care for him, and letting him stay while he healed. They played cards together and usually drank booze at bars. Gojyo is very loyal to Hakkai/Gonou, the greatest example being when they first meet Sanzo, and Gojyo goes up against Sanzo to defend a guy whose name he doesn't even know. As the series progresses, Gojyo and Hakkai grow closer as friends. Conversation between them is easy and they know each other so well that they often don't have to finish a sentence to understand each otherKnockout Drops: Journey. At the same time, when Gojyo does something that upsets Hakkai, he can expect no mercy. Genjo Sanzo - Gojyo and Sanzo can't very well stand each other and usually Gojyo refers to him as a "damn arrogant monk". Gojyo met Sanzo at his doorstep asking him about the demon killer Gonou to which Gojyo replies he never heard of himSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 26 - page 38. This results in a fight between them. Even throughout the years, Gojyo and Sanzo still haven't made peace with each other. When the group was attacked by Kinkaku and his "demon" brother, Gojyo and Sanzo were forced to work together to save Hakkai and GokuSaiyuki Vol 7, ch. 37 - page 38. They bickered and argued about how much they hated each other when they are ambushed by the humansSaiyuki Vol 7, ch. 37 - page 45 (the ones Gojyo beat up to save Kinkaku) and later on,youkaiSaiyuki Vol 7, ch. 39 - page 71. However, there is one thing that Gojyo and Sanzo do that throws wrench in their already rocky relationship: They share lightersSaiyuki Vol 7, ch. 39 - page 97. Not always, but when one needs a light, they will bum it off the other. They'll even light their cigarettes off each others sometimeSaiyuki Premium OVA - part 2. This being said, they never share cigarettes since they use different brands and Sanzo finds Gojyo's distasteful. Son Goku - Gojyo and Goku are like arguing siblings and he usually refers to Goku as a "Stupid Monkey" as a running gag. They yell, argue, and bicker all the time from the day they've met and even throughout the years they've spent together. They only cease bickering when they hear Sanzo's bashing gun go off or he hits them with the infamous paper fan. Despite their actions, Gojyo and Goku care about each other and Gojyo treats Goku like a younger brother. Gojyo even treats him to ice cream. One time Gojyo was seen sick and Goku stayed on his side and slept beside him till morningSaiyuki Reload Ep. 04. Sha Jien - Gojyo's older half-brother, who took care of him when he lived with Jien's mother. As Jien's mother had no love for Gojyo, Jien tried to make sure he was alright. Jien seemed to shift from looking-after to teasing his little half-brother. One of Gojyo's complaints were that Jien always stole his pocket money. Despite everything, Gojyo does seem to hold some fondness for the memories of his half-brother. 'Kougyoku ' - is a red-haired woman that Gojyo meets during his womanizing antics and became his one-time lover. Gojyo became stunned because of her beauty and her hair who had the same color as his and eventually both of them spending time together and ends up kissing leading them both to a one-night stand as seen in Gojyo's flashback during his search for Kougyoku's whereabouts where she was kidnapped by Bakura. When Kougyoku reveals she was working with Bakura who is responsible for kidnapping her and cutting her hair shorter, Gojyo was surprised by this revelation and also became mad when Bakura constantly abuses her just like how his stepmother did to him as a child. However, Kougyoku sacrifices herself to save Gojyo from getting hit from Bakura's malignant weapon and was fatally wounded making Gojyo attacks Bakura for his actions and knocking him through the well. In her dying words, she tells him to put her corpse into the well to go with Bakura which he successfully did after she dies on his arms. Weapon Vol 4, Back Cover]]Gojyo yields a weapon known as a shakujou, or Shakugetsujou. In a bonus chapter of Reload, it is seen that he acquired this unique weapon by breaking the jar it was sealed in. This weapon comes to Gojyo when called and is a long staff with a crescent moon-shaped blade at one end and a wide spade-shaped blade at the other. Although always called a shakujo in the series, it is actually a variation on a yueyachan ("moon fang spade" or "monk's spade") , the weapon carried by his origin character, Sha Wujing/Friar Sand, in the original Journey to the West. It can come apart and extend due to the chain concealed in the hollow part of the staff. This allows Gojyo to fight enemies a good distance away. The shakujo has been dented and broken periodically through the series - such as when Gojyo fought Goku in his Sage form - but whenever he calls the staff to his hand, it is always back in perfect condition. References Category:Subpage